Twilight Prince
by For-Shovelry
Summary: In a land shrouded by darkness and evil man will overthrow a beautiful princess and cast her out... She has but one hope of reclaiming her Kingdom... She must find the same boy who saved her kingdom once before... (A LoZ Twilight Princess Fan Sequel)
1. Chapter 1

(Alright everyone this is a re-post of the same story I took some advice and edited it to look a little better, and as I've said before if anyone has any ideas or criticism's I would love to hear them to help make the story better… and the next chapter will be shorter I hope.)

An older boy ran down an alley near the castle the rain pounded on the cold stone street. As he ran, his black tunic trailed behind him like a cloak of shadows. He stopped at a grate at looked back and forth making sure he was not followed. He pulled the grate away and climbed down the ladder and replaced the grate and continued climbing down. He arrived at the bottom and made his down a stone hallway into a room draped in an amber glow. He approached a large amber jewel that sat on a pedestal with a strange symbol carved into it. The boy approached the jewel and removed the large burlap sack he had been carrying. He opened it and produced a large purple jewel. "The jewel of the twilight with this artifact of the bygone era I shall bring the power of the forbidden gods and revive my once dead Master." He held the jewel at arm's length, and began chanting in a bizarre tongue.

Inside the castle was a different story, Midna the now presiding queen of the twilight realm, and its people the Twili. She sat on her throne giving orders as she did every day. Then suddenly a massive quake erupted through the castle and threw all of the servants to the ground. The rumble that shook the castle sounded like thunder the quake then disappeared as quickly as it had appeared the quake subsided. "Madam are you injured" were the first words out of the Chancellor.

"Yes I'm fine you thank you for asking." She responded. But just as she finished another massive quake shook the castle, and a loud screeching was head from the floor below.

"Madam we need to evacuate to the vault." spoke the Chancellor

"What," she shouted back over the rumble.

"The Vault that is hidden in the basement," the chancellor yelled back over the rumble.

"Alright you lead the way." She shouted as she made her way over to the Chancellor. They swiftly made their way down to the cellar via a hidden route hidden behind the throne.

"Wow how long has this been here." She spoke softly as they made their way through the tunnel.

"Many years my queen it was installed as an escape route for the royalties to evacuate the castle quickly in case of an emergency." The chancellor informed her,

"Alright, but why wasn't I told about this earlier." she spoke back

"A time had never came that required it use." He spoke calmly.

"Alright that makes sense." She finally agreed with the Chancellor about something for once. They finally arrived at a ladder that the Chancellor said should lead to the vault. The chancellor made his way down first, followed by Midna after him. They finally arrived at the bottom of the ladder there she saw an enormous stone cube, with many of the phosphorescent lines going through it that made the Twili famous.

The Chancellor approached the stone cube, he motioned to it. "This madam is the vault." And as he spoke his voice echoed around the room. She glanced around the massive cave like room and she noticed a small hand print on the wall of the cube. She approached the print and placed her hand on it, a surge of light shot through all of the lines and then a loud scarping sound filled the room. A large circular stone slab rolled away from the vault and the Chancellor seemed to jump when he heard the sound, he turned with an expression of fear, only to see Midna hand resting on the print. "Madam I don't mean to offend you but could you have at least have gave me some advance notice before you opened it up."

"Sorry," she spoke sheepishly, she felt terrible about spooking the Chancellor.

"Alright, well now that that scare is over we can focus on the more important matters, keeping you safe." He spoke as he pulled a sword from off of his back. He handed the sheathed blade to Midna. He spoke with a firm tone. "This is very important you need to learn to defend yourself." She took the sword from him, and then the Chancellor moved to the back wall. "Very well Midna show me what you remember from your lessons from the captain of the guard." Just as he finished he leaned against the wall, then suddenly before she knew what had happened the Chancellor had a blade sticking out of his back, the Chancellor had a shocked expression on his face. "W…w…what…" he stuttered as he looked at Midna. She could only look on in horror as the blade slid out from the Chancellor's back, then she saw from the darkness two crimson beads appearing in the darkness. Suddenly a boy not much over the age of 18 arose from the shadows, he wore a tunic of pure shadows and his eyes were a crimson red that seemed to peer into her very soul. She stared back into his eyes, and she saw a glimpse of pity in the boy's eyes as he sheathed his blade. He spoke with a dark yet soothing voice,

"You must be Midna, and you are the one my master sent me to locate." She spoke back to him despite the fact that she was terrified of the boy.

"And just how did you manage to get down here," she said slightly intimated.

"Easy you opened the door for me and I just slipped in behind you." She said slightly confused.

"Then how come we didn't see you,"

"Well my master gave me special powers as long as long as I pledged servitude, one of such is the ability to become one with the shadows blend with them perfectly." The shadow-like boy spoke

"Well that do you want with me." She asked slightly scared by the boy's strange powers.

"Well I could think of a number of fun things we could do in a dark empty room with just the two of us." He spoke back to her. She could feel the malice and venom in his voice, but she wasn't about to give in to the young man's advances. The dark clothed boy began to creep closer to her. "Well my offer still stands." He spoke seductively to her.

She stepped away from him, and drew the sword the Chancellor had given her. She was never very good with a sword the only things she could remember was what she learned from her previous journey with the young man who helped save her kingdom. Still she had to stand up for herself, "Oh look the kitten has some sharp claws," he spoke as he drew his sword. "But you don't need to be alive for what I have planned." He spoke very maliciously.

"Well boy," she spoke back to him with just as much malice. "You have never seen someone the likes of me." She conjured a ball of dark power in her empty hand.

"Oh your throwing me a light show, oh how kind of you." He said sarcastically. The boy ducked as the orb flew over his head. As his head came back up she caught a glimpse of his face. His face resembled that of the man that saved her kingdom. The boy then charged at her, she responded on sheer instinct and blocked his blade with her blade. "Clever Girl," He spoke as there blades locked together. Sparks flew from the two blades, neither one of them giving in. Midna decided that she needed to make a move and swept her leg out; she felt it connect with the boy's. The boy fell to the ground but before she could pounce on him he disappeared into the shadows. She heard his voice echo through the room "Well maybe your better than I expected, but don't slack off I'll be back to get you later." She was relived to be rid of the strange boy she decided the best course of action would be to find out who this 'Master' the boy spoke of. She left the vault and made her way up the ladder. As she made her way up she got to thinking, when she reached the top she put on the lift kit that Chancellor gave her with the sword. She also cut her dress a little shorter to make movement a little easier. She placed the sword on her back and made her way back to the secret entrance at the throne room. She peeked out from the entrance and noticed the boy standing in the room; she quickly poked her head out and glanced around. She noticed a couple of the grand pillars that filled the throne. She noticed the boy want looking so she bolted over to the pillar and hid in the shadow. She then heard the door fly open and a large man with vivid orange hair walk in she could only see part of him as he was turned away from her. He approached the throne and turned to sit when Midna caught a glimpse of the large man's face. His face was distorted one half and pale green skin and the other was a dull blue green with the veins of light flowing through his face. She could also see his veins under his skin glowing bright red, almost as if human blood still flowed through his veins but lit up with Twili power. She could see one of his almost overtaken by Twilight; it appeared blackish with the red veins of light running deep and bright.

He sat in the throne for a few moments before he looked at the boy and motioned for him to come towards him. The boy moved towards the strange man who sat in the throne. The man seemed to say something to the boy and the boy began to make his way over to the pillar where she was hiding he rounded the pillar and looked left and right. Then, just when she thought she was safe, the boys hand lashed out into the shadows that she was hiding in. she felt his hand clasp around her neck, and she felt her feet leave the ground as the boy lifted her with surprising strength. He held her in the air and brought her towards the man who sat in the throne and spoke to him. "Here I have found the girl you instructed me to find, now what do you want me to do with her."

"Very good you have done as I have asked." The man spoke with a gravelly voice.

"Yes I have her now what do you want me to do with her."

"Well that is very simple my Thrall I want you to dispose of her so that I can be presiding King of the Twilight." The intimidating man on the throne spoke.

"Very well Master," She heard the boy respond. The boy began to make his way to a nearby stained glass window; the boy reached for a torch near the window and pulled it. The window then parted and then slid back to reveal a large swirling vortex of dark energy. She saw the boy glance at her a just for a second she saw sympathy in his eyes. The boy then released his grasp around her neck and she felt the ground disappear beneath her. Suddenly the cold stone that were surrounding her were replaced with a feeling of emptiness that made her feel alone. She felt like this for what felt like an eternity to her, suddenly she felt herself laying on a surface that felt cold and hard. She quickly assumed she was in some kind of dungeon and was no doubt placed there by that wicked man and his man servant. She could barely see all she could make out was fuzzy brown formations. She still felt disoriented after the trip into the void.

After a few moments her vision began to clear she could make out rock formations and the green grass beneath her feet. She stood up and her vision cleared more until she could make out the surrounding perfectly. She felt a strange feeling of longing while she glanced around the wide open plain. She thought she could see a castle off in the distance. And to each one of the cardinal directions she could see a land mark. She saw a volcano and a large icy mountain towards the east and the west. And she saw what she thought was a massive forest. She remembered the boy that helped her save her kingdom he was a forest boy. She decided the best course of action would be to head to the forest and try and find the forest boy. She made her way across the field and into the forest at the far end; she made her way over the gorge that was bridged by the rope bridge. She made her way past the small building owned by the man who sold lantern oil. Through the clearing in the forest and there she saw the small house fixed to the tree branches.

She hid in the shadow of another tree nearby and waited to see if the boy was home. Then she saw the boy's face appear in the small window near the top of the house. His face vanished from the window and she waited to see where he went. The door at the front of the house opened and the boy emerged still cloaked in the green tunic that he wore when he help her save her own kingdom. The boy was clutching a small pod of grass shaped like a horseshoe he put it up to his mouth and then it produced a melody that echoed through the air. The melody was simple yet somehow entrancing it sounded beautiful to her ears. After the echo died down she heard a horse neigh and then the sound of galloping and then the thundering of hooves as the sound grew closer. The horse appeared at the gate that lead to the forest and approached the ladder. The boy made his way down the ladder and climbed on the back of the horse and he and the horse rode through the gate that led to the town. She followed quickly behind the boy and the horse she jumped from shadow to shadow in pursuit of the boy. The boy and the horse finally came to a stop at a large open area of field. There the boy hopped of the horse and made his way over to the man who was standing near the barn. They stood and spoke for a while until the boy turned back towards the horse and hopped back on its back.

She followed him back to the tree house and watched the boy reenter the house, the boy remerged with a sheathe on his back she also noted the shield that bore the crest of the family of Hyrule. She decided now would be as good a time as any to make an appearance. She slowly rose from the shadow and approached the boy. The boy had his back turned when she approached him, she reached out and touched him on the shoulder and the boy suddenly whirled around with his blade brandished. She quickly sunk back into his shadow to avoid injury, the boy looked around astonished by the fact that she just vanished in front of him. She re-arose from behind him again and spoke quickly "Cease with the hostility's young boy." The boy turned around again and she her face. She could see tears well up in his as he looked at her.

"Midna, I thought I would never see you again." He spoke as he tried to hold back the tears. Suddenly the tears vanished from his face and were replaced with a look of determination. "Wait Midna what are you doing back here I thought the Mirror of Twilight was shattered when you left me for your kingdom in the Twilight."

"Yes it was until a strange man showed up along with a boy that looked very similar to you aside from the fact that he wore a pitch black tunic instead of the green tunic you wear."

"Huh, a boy that looked like me but wore a different tunic, but why did you have to sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to spook you." She said slightly sorry for scaring him

"Nah its fine so please fill me in on what has happened since we last met."

"So tell me if I got all of this, a strange man who seemed to be part Twili came and took over your kingdom and a another strange boy who looked like me killed the chancellor and tried to capture you, and then that same boy cast you into some kind of portal and you ended up in Hyrule Field, did I get all of that." The boy recited what she had told him

"Yes you did and you are the same boy who saved my kingdom the last time it was taken over."

"Jeez, I can't catch a break I just finish saving your kingdom and then you leave me forever and then you turn up a couple of years later and you lost control of your kingdom again," he let out a sigh and finished his sentence. "Well I guess I don't have much choice I guess I can help again, well here goes Link off on another adventure to save another damsel in distress and save her kingdom, and all right I'll get ready."

"Oh Link thank you so much and I've learned much about self-defense since we last met." She said while reaching behind her back and seizing the handle of her blade and drew it. "See I even have my own sword now!"

"Whoa, Midna careful with that thing you could hurt someone with that thing!" he responded while ducking to avoid that blade, as she aimlessly swung the sword.

"Oh jeez sorry Link I should be more careful." Midna said slightly embarrassed about her mistake.

"Yeah Midna that's not some kind of toy that's a weapon and I expect you to treat it as such." The boy said in a stern voice.

"Sorry Link," she spoke back to him sheepishly embarrassed about what she just did.

"Its fine Midna just be more careful with that you don't see me waving my sword around."

"Sorry Link I was just so proud of myself and I wanted to show off, I guess."

"Well Midna there is something you need to learn." Link spoke with his voice suddenly becoming stern and serious.

"Being that cocky in combat can get you killed." He said with grim determination.

"Alright Link." She spoke with the same grim determination that the boy had shown.

"Alright now if you want to show off we can go spar at in the woods."

"Alright Link that sounds good." she responded.

They made their way into the woods and through the gate leading deeper into the woods. They arrived at a large sand pit. "Here Midna, come and feel this sand." Midna bent down and swept up a handful of sand.

"Wow, this sand is really soft." Midna responded

"Yeah I found this sand deep in the forest and brought it back to serve as a training ground of sorts." Just then a voiced echoed through the forest.

"Who's that," Midna said slightly panicked.

"Oh that's just the kids remember," Link responded.

"Oh yes I remember now." She said more calmly

"Either way you may want to hide they have never seen on of your kind before."

"Yes, Link you have a point." She responded as she sunk slowly into his shadow

"Link there you are." The voice burst through the tree cover.

"Yeah looks like you found me Talo now what is it you want."

"Link I wanted to show you something."

"What is it," Link asked. "Look," Talo spoke gleefully as he spun around to show off his new toy.

"Wow Talo, looks like you finally got a sword of your own."

"Yeah I do and when I grow up more dad says I can get a real one."

"Alright well what is it you want." He asked the gleeful young boy.

"I wanted to see if you could teach me any of your moves, I mean you're a pro with a sword so I was wondering if I could watch and maybe see if I can pick up any skills." The boy asked with hope in his eyes.

"I mean I guess you can watch." He said while beckoning for Midna to come out from the shadows of the tree she was hiding in. She emerged from the tree and approached Link from the shade of the tree.

"Hello," she said while smiling at the young boy.

"Who... Who are you?" he strutted as he looked on at the strange women standing before him.

"Hello young one how are you." She spoke kindly to the young boy.

"Who… are you?" he said again his voice slowly losing its edge.

"I'm Midna I was a friend of Link in the past." She told the boy.

"So you knew Link." He asked the women standing before him.

"Yeah I did." She answered the boy.

"Link… is she telling the truth." The boy looked towards Link.

"Yes Talo I've known her before, she traveled with me when I saved Hyrule the first time and I've got to go and help her again, I came here to see what she knew about self-defense."

"Oh… so can I watch you and Midna train." He asked Link again.

"Yeah I guess but you may want to ask Midna." He told Talo.

"Alright…" he said wearily and he turned to Midna

"Umm… Midna do you mind if I watch you and Link train," He asked Midna still unsure of how to feel about her.

"No I don't mind," Midna said with a smile.

"Alright," Talo happily responded with glee as he headed outside the circle that marked the edge of the arena.

"Alright Midna I want you to draw your sword."

"Alright Link," she drew her sword and Link did the same with his.

"Midna let's see what you got, come at me with all you got." Link advanced on her, and then he swung his blade. She countered his blade. Link slid his blade off of her blade and swung under at her feet. He stopped his blade just short of her legs. He then stood up, "Well as you can see you have a lot to learn." She chuckled as she looked at Link with a smug look on his face. Suddenly she swung her sword at Link; He whipped around and ducked under her blade. "Midna you know the problem with sneak attacks… is that they only work once." He said as he surged up blocking her blade with the back of his gauntlets.

"Sorry, Link," she said feeling the sting of his words.

"Midna you know sneak attacks are not looked highly upon, sneak attacks are used by assassin's not swordsmen."

"Well Link, I'll have you know I'm a women." Said responded smugly.

"I never said women couldn't be sword wielder, and being a woman means nothing about how well people can weild a sword." He said back to her sternly

"Fine Link," she responded spitefully.

They trained together for a couple of hours until Midna had perfected the parry and counter. "There Midna see I told you, it's not that difficult."

"Yeah, you have a point, it's not that hard." She responded to him.

"Alright Midna that's enough for now," Link followed up his last statement.

"Why Link," she asked. Just then she heard a grumble come from Link's direction.

"Well for one I'm hungry," he responded sheepishly "And I need to take Talo back to the village."

"Alright, Link then if you are hungry we can take a break for a while." She said as she was sheathing her blade. He and Midna made their way back to Link's tree house. He climbed the ladder, Midna followed quickly behind him. Link made his way into the kitchen and shouted back to Midna who was walking in the door.

"Hey Midna got anything special you want, I mean don't expect anything fancy I mean you are a queen but I am not a professional chef."

"Relax Link whatever you make will be fine." She responded back to him.

"Alright Midna I will whip something up real fast." Link said back as he set to work in the kitchen. All Midna could hear from the kitchen, was the sounds of chopping and boiling water. After about 25 minutes Link reemerged from the kitchen holding two small bowls, he handed one to Midna and took the other for himself. They both sat in silence as they finished their meal.

Link collected Midna's bowl and whisked them away to the kitchen to wash them. She heard water running for a while and finally Link emerged for a final time. He flopped down onto the chair next to Midna. "Well that was nice," he said out loud.

"Yes it was Link where did you learn to cook so well." She asked him.

"Well you know these are the kind of skills you pick up after a while of living alone." He answered her.

"Well I was never very good at cooking as I've never needed to learn to cook I've always had my staff on hand to do that kind of stuff for me."

"Yeah I can't help but agree with you, if was a prince I probably would have never learned this stuff either." He responded to her last statement.

"But you are not,"

"Yeah, sadly my jobs falls to being the Hero that has to save the princess from peril but I never get anything nice out of it." He said sounding slightly disappointed.

"And why is that." She asked him wondering why he sounded so sad.

"I couldn't really tell you I guess before the princess can thank me she gets whisked away by the palace guard, and needless to say I don't see her every much after that."

"But what about some of your other deeds you saved the Zoras and the Gorons, didn't you get anything from that." She said remembering when they saved the other two races.

"Well I got all the fish I could ever want, free visits to the hot spring when I'm out that way… yeah I guess I can't complain either." He said agreeing with her.

"But you don't ever get anything from Zelda."

"Yep I haven't seen her in ages… I don't even know if she still is 'Princess' Zelda, for all I know she could be Queen Zelda I would be none the wiser." He said his voice beginning to adopt an agitated tone.

"Strange I think a girl like her would want to keep better contact with you." He said in an attempt to calm Link down.

"Yeah that's what I thought too, but I bet the Palace guard would never let her see someone like me, I can't even approach the castle without the guards flipping out." He spoke again sounding even more agitated as he talked about it.

"Wow, so maybe she does want to see you and the guards won't let her." She said hoping that would calm Link down.

"Yeah maybe,"

"Maybe she's in just as much pain as you are about seeing her." She said, she felt the same way about being separated from Link for so long.

"Yeah, maybe." He said while kicking his feet up on the table. "Oh well no point dwelling on the past, she probably forgot about me anyway, shouldn't we be more concerned about your current state of affairs Madam."

"Yes, I guess," she responded "But somehow I feel she still cares about you."

"Yeah, maybe either way I guess I should suit up and get ready to head out."

Link entered his bedroom and walked over to the large wooden chest in the corner of the room. He grabbed the brass key from the nightstand and he opened the lock. He reached inside and retrieved the green tunic still as green as the fields of Hyrule. He gazed at it as it sat on his bed, he remember the past and all the battles he waged and yet the tunic still seemed good as new. "Must be magic." He said as he grabbed it to put it on. He walked back over to the chest and retrieved some of the other things within the chest. He pulled out his clawshot and got the other one of the pair out. He placed them on his hands to see if they still fit. He wiggled his fingers inside the gauntlets and they still felt perfect. He walked out to the living room and glanced around. He wondered to himself briefly about where Midna had gone. Ignoring the question he walked to the balcony and aimed the clawshot at the one of the trees. The claw shot from the gauntlet and embedded itself into the tree; he felt his feet leave the ground as he flew towards the tree. The claw stuck in the tree as he dangled from it. He aimed the other clawshot at the balcony and shot it. It embedded itself into the wood of the balcony and he flew to it, he grasped the balcony with his free hand and released the claw and hoisted himself up.

"Well at least I know they still work." He spoke as he made his way back inside. Midna walked in the door behind him,

"Well you seemed to be having fun with your old toys." Link wheeled around looking shocked,

"Wait how long have you been there." He said as he could feel his face growing red from embarrassment.

"Well I hid in the shadow of the trees and watched, as you flew around the clearing, you looked like you were having a lot of fun." Link showed a little smirk

"Well I might have been having a little fun." He said to Midna. Midna sent another smirk Link's way. They both grinned at each other for a while until Link broke the silence. "Well I guess we should be off to save your kingdom." Link made his way back to his bedroom and packed up a satchel bag with some food and filled a bag with some supplies. "Hey Midna anything you need me to get for you," He shouted downstairs to Midna.

"No, I don't need anything; you just take what you need." She responded back at him.

"Alright madam if you say so," he responded back to her. He made his way out of the bedroom holding the bag over his shoulder. He grabbed his sword and placed it in it's sheathe. He came down to the living room, and he heard Midna gasp, "What," he asked trying to not sound accusing.

"It's just that… you look so much like you did so many years ago." She said to the same green clad Hero who saved her kingdom before.

"Do I really look just like I did so many years ago?" Link asked inquisitively

"Yes you really do," He looked into a mirror hanging on the wall.

"Huh, I guess I do a little." Midna shook her head.

"You don't just look a little like him, you are him." She told him as he was looking at himself.

"Yeah I know that but you don't think I aged at all." He said sounding a little disappointed.

"No, you look just like you did so many years ago." Link sighed

"Well I guess some things never change, oh well I guess I better go get Epona ready." He spoke as he opened the door to head out.

"It's funny, he acts like he is more mature but he is just as immature as he was before…" she said silently under her breath. Midna made her way over to the couch and sat down. She peered out the window and saw Link grabbing Epona and patting her on the muzzle; he placed the saddle on Epona and then put the saddle bags. Midna sighed, "It's as if nothing has changed at all." She sat on the couch for a while and thought about Link and all their past adventures, she sighed again as she remembered how he was always there when she needed him. Her day dreaming was interrupted when she heard the door open. Link stepped in the door and turned to Midna, he motioned to Midna to follow him.

He led her outside into the sunlight. "Midna I have a question to ask you." He asked her.

"Yes, Link what it is." She was wondering what he was going to ask her about.

"Well you remember when we were journeying together." He added to his question

"Yeah, what do you want to talk about then?"

"Well I was wondering if you still held onto to Shadow Crystal." He said slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, of course I did why do you ask." She was wondering why he sounded so embarrassed.

"Well I was just thinking that I might be useful to be able to transform into my wolf form."

"Yes it might be… do you want to see if you still can."

"Yes I guess we can try Midna I guess." Midna reached up to her neck and removed the necklace she had converted the Shadow Crystal into a necklace to wear as a memento of her journey with Link.

"Here Link I'm going to bring the Crystal close to you, I hope your ready…" he said apprehensive to the idea.

"Don't worry Midna I'm ready for anything you know that." As the crystal neared closer to Link he could feel himself begin to change. He dropped to his knees and he felt himself quickly being overtaken by an animalistic feeling. Midna watched as Link slowly transformed into a wolf. He finally transformed completely and he looked up a Midna.

"Well I guess it worked," Midna responded. Wolf Link barked at Midna seeming pleased. Midna withdrew the crystal from Link vicinity and Link returned to normal.

"Well I guess it still works…"

"Yes I guess it did." She said while replacing the necklace around her neck.

"Well now that we have that sorted out we can move along knowing that."

"Alright," she responded as Link hopped on Epona's back.

"Well Midna looks like it just like old times come on then let's get a move on the Twilight Kingdom won't save its self." Midna grinned as she looked at Link

"Alright, you got a point lets go." Midna sunk into the shadow of the Hero and his loyal steed.

The moon was rising in the sky when they arrived at the exit of Faron Woods. Link dismounted Epona and watched as Midna manifested from the shadow. The moon-light glistened off of her pale skin. Link stood staring dumbfounded knowing he must look like an idiot. Midna soon became self-conscious under The Hero's gaze. "What," she asked Link accusingly,

"Oh nothing just was thinking about something."

"Oh, really what were you think about." She asked him accusingly.

"Just thinking about what I might have to go through to save your kingdom a second time."

"Oh, it won't matter anyway you said you were ready for anything." She said bringing up his previous comment.

"Yeah I guess I did say that." He said with a lack of enthusiasm. "Well I think we set up camp here for the night." He said.

"Yeah that would be a good idea." She said even though she loved the night-time.

"Yeah, at night the more vicious creatures roam Hyrule field at night, don't worry I will watch over our stuff while you get some sleep."

"Alright Link if you say so." She said sounding a little sad. Link noted the sad tone in her voice and decided to ignore it for now. He found a stump near the camp and set the lantern on top of it. "Oh Nayru, what have I gotten myself into now." He asked the Goddess expecting a response.

He sat down on the ground and his mind began to wander as he sat and waited. I can't believe how good she looks in the moonlight. He thought to himself as he sat staring at the moon. He thought about all that he had been through since Midna left him. He thought he might be able to leave the Hero act behind but it looks like his destiny caught up to him at last. He sighed and he felt the cold night air enter his lungs. It chilled him a little, he sure wished this tunic was warmer. He felt two hands upon his shoulder and then he felt a blanket fall over his shoulders. A voice behind him said "Hello Hero," it whispered into his ear. He turned around and noticed the distinct pale shape of Midna.

"Oh Midna what are you doing up." He asked her.

"Well I couldn't sleep knowing your being left alone on this cold night to watch the camp, so I brought you a blanket I know that tunic can't be too warm." Link laughed as he realized she thought the same thing as him. "What's so funny?" she said asked accusingly

"Nothing Midna just something you said." He said while chuckling

"What did I say?" she wondered.

"Well I was just thinking about how I wish this tunic was warmer and you show up with a blanket thinking the same thing." He said while chuckling still.

"Oh so that's what you were laughing about." She responded while giggling slightly herself.

"Yeah it was I know it was silly." He said to her.

"Yeah it is, but you know what they say great minds think alike." She said to him in response to his last statement.

"That they do Midna that they do." Link and Midna sat quietly watching the moon float through the sky. Suddenly a loud yawn broke the wonderful silence and Midna glanced over to see Links mouth wide open in a yawn.

"Tired," she asked Link

"Yeah but only a little bit, I'll be fine." He responded

"Alright if you say so, I guess I will head back to the camp." She stood up and again Link noticed the moonlight glint off of her pale skin. He wondered if all Twili had this same effect under the moonlight or just Midna. She walked out of his sight. He sat alone under the stars for a few more moments until he felt the soft waves of sleep slowly begin the wash over him. He felt his eyes getting heavy as he struggled to stay awake. Soon he gave in and he felt the waves of sleep wash over him. Midna soon returned to check up on The Hero only to find him asleep on the stump he was sitting on. She wrapped the blanket around him and laid him gently sat him down on the ground she placed another blanket over him. Midna then replaced him on the stump. She stood sitting on the stump until at last she saw the moon retreat beyond the horizon.

She saw Link stir as the birds sang their distinctive song. Link rolled over and sat up and glanced around wondering how he had ended up on the ground. "Good Morning Hero." She said to Link as he met her gaze.

"Say you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this would you." He said while sitting up.

"I have no idea what you mean Hero." she said. Midna grinned mischievously

"Well I think you do know something about that." He said noting her mischievously grin.

"Oh well I saw you lying there asleep so I decided to take over your post." She said to Link as he was yawning.

"Yeah well I just thought it would have been nice for a little bit of a warning before you moved me." His voice was calm and still had a hint of sleepiness in it.

"Well sorry I thought you looked so peaceful so I didn't want to disturb you so I moved you onto the ground and watched over the camp." She said with the best intentions

"Well I assure you that I was not tired." He said while rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"Well you sure seemed like it." She said.

"Yeah you might have been right." Link yawned again.

"Well Mr. Hero you wouldn't happen to be hungry too now would you." Link stretched out his arms and yawned loudly.

"Yeah I guess it couldn't hurt I am kind of hungry, I haven't eaten since we left my house. "

"Alright then I made something for both of us to eat." Midna brought Link over a bowl she handed it to him and Link inhaled the scent.

"Wow… Midna I'm impressed, where did you learn to cook so well?" he asked her impressed by her skill.

"Well considering the fact that I was meant to be married before I became queen of the Twili people." She said.

"Oh you were supposed to be married." Link said sounding a little shocked.

"Yeah but after we defeated Zant the Twili people needed a new ruler so I stepped up to become the new ruler." She said with a sense of pride in her voice.

"Wow… I guess that's why I haven't seen you for a while." He said.

"Yeah I've busy ruling a kingdom." She sounded a little prideful still.

"Yeah that explains a lot." Link stood up, "Well the sun is high and we got a lot of day ahead of us." He said looking skyward.

"Yeah we do." She answered him

"Well then come help me pack up and we can be out of here within a few minutes." He said motioning to Epona.

"Alright," Midna said standing up and made her way over to help Link pack up. Link threw the saddle bags onto Epona and they made left.

They made their towards the Goron homeland of Death Mountain. Surely they could have something to help them out with. They entered Kakariko Village; they made their way through the small village and into the path leading up to the Goron village. Link left Epona in Kakariko Village and made his way up the path by foot.


	2. Chapter 2

Link continued the grueling trek up the mountain. He finally arrived at the first rope covered wall. He placed his hands and gripped the ropes. He began to haul himself up the rope wall and finally he clung to the top of the cliff and hoisted himself up the cliff. He stood up and continued to make his way up the mountain. Midna appeared from behind him and offered some advice for him. "Hey Link you should take it easy, I mean the last thing I need is for you to pass out on the way up the mountain."

"Don't worry Midna I will be fine." He said.

"That's what you said last night when you fell asleep while watching the camp." Midna retorted.

"Yeah, I know that but that was an accident it was because you moved me that I fell asleep." Link snapped back.

"HEY LINK!" a voice echoed down the mountain pass.

Just then a rumbling filled the mountain pass as he saw a massive Goron rolling down the mountain pass towards him. The Goron stopped just short of hitting him. The Goron unraveled and stood up. "Hello Brother how have you been keeping, it's been a while since we have seen you in these mountains.

"Yeah I know I've been busy with other things as of late." Link responded to Darbus the current presiding patriarch of the Goron Race.

"Well then Brother what brings you to these mountains today." Darbus asked Link.

"Well you see I wish I was here on better terms but you see…" he paused before he continued "I kind of have a bit of a problem."

"Well Brother then speak up and let me see if we the Mighty Goron Tribe may help." He said with pride.

"Well then Midna if you be so kind as to show yourself." He asked Midna.

Midna emerged from behind Link in her usual manner. "Hello…" she said in her usual tone this time with a little more shyness as she was in her true from.

"Well now Link who is this beautiful lady with you today… She doesn't look like she if from Hyrule at all."

"Well now you see Darbus that's just the problem she is not from Hyrule at all she is from the Twilight Realm, you may know her as Midna the Twilight Princess."

"Well… I can see that now but I don't remember her being this beautiful." He responded to Link.

Midna began to felt quite embarrassed under the two men's stares. Midna sunk slowly back into Link's shadow hoping to escape the stares. She soon heard Link call her name again she re-emerged from Link's shadow and noticed Darbus was gone. "Were did Darbus go."

"Well he left to go tell everyone else of our arrival." He explained to her.

"Alright then Link isn't it best we be on our way now." She told him.

"Yeah you have a point I guess I'll keep climbing we are near the top I think now, shouldn't be much longer till we reach Goron Village."

~Meanwhile at the Twilight Palace~

"Look Master you must listen to me… The girl might not be dead for all we know she could be seeking help as we speak." The young boy pleaded with the man.

"Look boy I am telling you for the last time she is not alive there is no way she could have survived." The man roared back at the young boy in the black tunic.

"Look Master all I ask for is a little leeway so I can search for her and assure that she is dead for good." The boy continued to argue with the Half-Twilight Man.

"Look boy since you are so infatuated with that women I will permit you a little extra leeway, you may go search for her and if you do find her alive then deal with her as you see fit I don't care." The man finally grew tired of the boy and gave in. The man reached to the black band on his arm and twisted it. One of the jewels on the band lit up while the other two remain unlit. "Now go Boy before I change my mind!" The man roared at the young boy.

"Thank you my master." The boy spoke to the large man before he made his way towards the very portal he had dropped Midna through and entered it.

~Back at Death Mountain~

Link had finally emerged at the Peak of Death Mountain and made his way across the open area that used to house a massive lava boulder. The crater from the lava rock was still visible in the rocks surface. Midna reemerged from Link's shadow and looked at the crater. "Wow I can't believe that the crater is still there after all these years.

"Yeah Midna you will find rocks heals the slowest of anything in the world." Link spoke.

"Yeah I guess you do speak true Hero," she said while looking up the mountain.

"Hey Midna do you mind if I make a quick stop by the Hot Springs to relax for a bit I do feel kind of tired after climbing all that way up here." Link asked Midna.

"Sure Link its fine if you want to relax for a bit after that climb." Midna responded back.

Link nodded in response to her answer. He made his way up another rope covered wall. He made his way over the small ridge that led to the Goron Hot Springs. He slowly stepped in the Hot Spring and sat down. He heard someone enter the Hot Springs behind in him. He turned his head only to see Midna sit on the edge of the rock pool and dip her feet in the water. Midna looked at Link and asked "What are you looking at isn't a women allowed to enjoying the Hot Springs too, I mean you didn't even take your tunic off." She said scornfully.

"No its fine I guess, as for the reason I don't take the tunic off is because it dries off really fast, so I don't bother to take it off."

They both sat in silence in the Hot Spring. They could hear the wind blow through the mountains. They both sat until they both heard the scarping of stone and Link looked over and saw a Goron emerge from the lift area that led to the throne room of the Goron Tribe. Midna saw the Goron and quickly hid in Link's shadow. She didn't want to be embarrassed by more the Gorons. "Midna relax," he whispered to her.

"Sorry Link I don't like the way they look at me." Midna whispered back to him.

"Midna they look at you like that because they never have seen your true form, I can't help it that they are surprised by your beauty." "I mean they only know you as the little imp that hid in my shadow."

"Sorry Link I still would prefer to be in your shadow while they are around."

"Alright Midna if you insist." Link responded to her.

"BROTHER!" boomed the Gorons loud voice thought the small Hot Springs.

"Jeez, why do the Gorons have to be so loud all the time?" He heard Midna say.

"I really couldn't tell you why Midna I guess that's just the type of people they are." He whispered back.

"Jeez it just bothers me sometimes." She whispered back to him.

"Hello Brother," Link shouted back to the Goron.

"Jeez Link not you too." He heard Midna mumble under her breath.

"Brother what brings you up to our humble mountain today." The Goron spoke with their natural booming voice.

"Well Brother I came up here to seek guidance." Link spoke back to the Goron in his best Voice he could muster.

"Guidance for what Brother," The Goron boomed back to him.

"Well you see my Brother I have fallen on a less then fortune circumstance, or I should say the unfortunate circumstance found me." He told the Goron.

"Some kind of Hero you are." He heard Midna hiss from the shadows.

"Whatever do you mean Brother?" the Goron asked inquisitively.

"Well if you guys recall a certain Princess of Twilight." He responded to the Gorons question.

"Oh brother, are you speaking of the Imp that journeyed with you previously?" The Goron asked.

"Yes that would be the one I am referring to, but let's just say she isn't the same Midna you remember now." Link answered the question.

"Link I would prefer some kind of privacy you know." He heard her hiss from the shadows, he could tell she was getting quickly getting angry with him.

"Well Brother it was good to see you again." The Goron said while making his over to a ledge to sit down.

"Midna you're being very hostile." Link spoke back to Midna with a wry smile.

"It doesn't help with how you are acting." She hissed back at him.

"Jeez alright I'm sorry I've upset you." He said back still with that wry smile on his face.

"You don't really mean that do you…" she said with a little desperation in her voice.

Link felt incredibly bad after hearing her sound so desperate to get him keep quite. He stood up and climbed out of the Hot Spring. He shook the water off of his tunic and made his up the trail leading to the Goron Patriarchs throne room. He arrived at the large stone door that separated the inside from the outside. He placed his hands on the door only to have the door spin open throwing Link to the ground.

"Ouch," Link mumbled as he picked himself up of the dusty ground of the Goron homeland.

"Oh, hello Brother," Link heard the familiar voice of Darbus. "I was wondering when you were going to arrive I was about to come looking for you, but from the looks of it you were enjoying the hot springs." Darbus spoke to Link in his usual commanding voice.

"Yeah I was just down there relaxing after the arduous climb up the mountain." He responded to the Darbus who was standing in the doorway.

"Well Brother what are you waiting for, come on in." Darbus motioned with one of his large hands towards a large carpet lying on the ground.

"Alright well since you offered," Link said while making his way into the large throne room.

He approached the large carpet and sat down. "Wow this is very comfortable, Hey Midna why don't you come out and say hello to Darbus."

He could hear Midna audibly groan from the shadows as he slowly appeared from the shadows of the room. "Fine here I am Link." She said after she fully appeared.

"Well Midna are you going to take a seat and tell Darbus of your plight or do you want me to?" Link looked at Midna and back to Darbus.

Midna floated over and sat down on the large carpet. "Well I guess I can tell it myself." She spoke after she sat down. "I have some dignity left to keep." Link could hear her mumble under her breath.

"Well then Midna lets hear it." Darbus's voice echoed throughout the same room.

She recounted her tale to the massive Goron sitting in front of them. "Hmmm, why yes that does sound like a problem, so you wouldn't happen to have any ideas on how to return now would you?"

"Yeah Midna you never did tell me your plan to return the Twilight Realm." Link spoke after Darbus finished speaking.

"Well fine I guess I need to explain my plan." She spoke "Well you see there is a sealed temple buried beneath Hyrule Castle I heard in legends from the Archives of my Palace that the temple housed a portal that led directly to the Palace of Twilight."

"Well now what do you mean sealed?" Link asked Midna

"I mean sealed as it the entrance has been locked by a series of Shadow Locks that require Twilight Keys to unlock." She answered Link

"Where can we find these Twilight Keys?" Link asked to Midna.

"Well then," Darbus voice was low, but still echoed in the room.

"What is it Darbus." Link asked looking at Darbus concerned face.

"Well you see the Goron Legends speak of an ancient relic given to the Goron by the ancient Hylians, they say they buried it deep in a forgotten Goron temple, the legends call it the Fire Temple."

"Fire Temple huh, well that sounds like fun." Link interjected in Darbus's recounting of the Goron Legend.

"Well then if it sounds so fun I guess I could so you the way to the forgotten temple." Darbus responded to Links eagerness to explore the temple.

"Well the Twilight Realm isn't going to save itself, the faster I handle this the sooner I can get back to enjoying my life not that this isn't fun either I enjoy my own fair share of adventuring but not with a Kingdoms fate in the balance. So I guess we better get going show us the way Darbus." Link responded to both Darbus and Midna in one swift concise statement.

"Well Link you seem very eager to put yourself into peril, why are you doing this?" Midna asked inquisitively.

"Look Midna like I said I just want to be done with this so you can be safe and I can do something else with my life, like forget this whole 'Hero' business." Link responded to her.

"But Link why do you want to forget this whole 'Hero' thing it's what you were destined to do." She answered him.

"Look Midna this whole 'Hero' business is just something I have to do it's not something I want to do." Link said back to Midna, she could tell that Link was getting agitated.

"Link I'm sorry if I said something to make you angry." Midna spoke quietly.

Link could barely hear Midna's voice, he felt bad for what he had said. He told Darbus to wait a few moments so he could get ready. He exited the room and spoke to Midna "Look Midna I'm sorry if I said something to make you upset." He told her.

"Link its okay I understand why you are upset, I didn't want to be queen it was something I had to do, not something I wanted to do." She said quietly.

Link saw a single tear fall from her eye. It glinted off the sunlight as it fell to the ground. As it hit the ground Link leaned forwards and embraced Midna in a hug.

"Midna… I'm sorry if I did something to upset you I'm sorry." Link said while holding back his emotions like he normally did.

"Link its okay honestly," she spoke truthfully Link could tell by her voice.

"Alright," Link collected himself and released Midna, "we can get going now."

"Yes let's get going," he heard Midna respond to him.

Link reentered the room and spoke to Darbus "Well looks like we are ready now show us the way Darbus."

(Author's Note: sorry this took so long to upload and sorry its a little on the short side, I've been busy as of late but here is chapter 2 at last next up is the Fire Temple…)


	3. Chapter 3

(Authors Note: Sorry about the length just wanted a longer chapter after the two shorter chapters.)

Link was following Darbus though the small dark and dank cave. "Jeez did we have to take the smallest possible route to the temple."

"Yes Brother this is the only way to the Temple." Darbus responded to Link

"Well if you think it's too dark why don't you get out your lantern and light the way." Midna responded to him.

"Oh yeah you got a point." Link responded to Midna's. He reached over to his hip and untied the lantern from his belt. He lit the lantern and held it in front of him. The light expanded and filled the dark void with light. They continued in silence for a while. They finally emerged into an open area of the cave. The light barely filled the large open area. "Look Brother we are almost there the cave will open up more soon and we should be coming up on the entrance soon enough."

"Alright good I'm getting a little tired of dodging stalactites with my head." Link spoke sounding a little annoyed

"Yeah and I'm getting a little tired of hearing Link complain." He could hear Midna snicker after she finished speaking.

"Yeah Midna its really funny isn't it." He said just a little agitated at Midna for mocking him.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Hero are you too proud to take a joke once in a while." She said while still snickering under her breath.

"I can take a joke but not ones aimed at me." He said slowly starting to get agitated.

"Brother relax your partner is only making fun you need to relax brother you needn't stress out over everything." He heard Darbus's voice fill the cavernous room.

"Yeah you got a point Darbus I do need to relax a bit." Link responded to the large Goron.

"Yeah Link you seem high strung as of late something the matter?" he heard Midna ask him.

"Nothing really I guess the stress of the whole 'save your Kingdom' thing is what's got me so worked up." He answered her.

"You didn't seem this stressed the last time Link." She told him.

"Yeah because before I wasn't going anywhere with my life and last time it was a lot of fun." He answered her back again

"Then why are you so stressed this time?" she asked him again.

"Well maybe the whole 'you disappear for five years then show up at my doorstep and expect me to save your kingdom, yeah that's probably it." He said his voice cut her like a knife.

"Link you don't really mean that do you…" she said sounding saddened by his comment.

"Brother you should be kinder to your lady friend." He heard Darbus's voice again echo in the large cavern, besides Brother it is not wise to argue with someone you know so fondly last thing you want to do is ruin your friendship or whatever else it may be." Midna and Link could both see Darbus crack a smile at his last comment. Darbus let out a hardy laugh that again echoed in the large stone chamber.

"Looks it not like that…" he heard Midna quickly retort from the shadows of the chamber.

"Link put your lantern away you will no longer be needing it." Darbus said changing the subject.

"Why is that?" Link asked the large Goron

"We are entering the Lava Chambers; it's going to get very hot brother I hope that tunic will keep you cool." Darbus answered the Hero.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Link responded to the Goron "don't know for how long but I'll be fine for now." He said.

"Brother here if you can't even handle the heat how will you even survive the temple, here take this it should help with the heat." Darbus handed the Hero a red tunic.

"What's with the red tunic?" Link asked Darbus

"Well that is a unique Goron Tunic that dispels even the worse of heat, why wearing it might even enable to survive in lava for a short period, how long however I cannot tell you." Darbus answered Link.

"Well that's certainly helpful." Link spoke back to Darbus.

"Yes it will be considering its going to get a lot hotter once we enter the temple." Darbus spoke to Link.

They group made their way deeper into the cave systems. As they went deeper the caverns began to fill with a red glow. "See as I told you we are entering the Magma Chambers." Darbus told Link

"Yeah, I can see that now." He said while extinguishing his lantern and tying it back around his belt.

They finally arrived at a large stone pyramid. Link looked up at the massive stone monolith in front of him. Link whistled in awe as he continued to look around the imposing structure. "So Darbus I'm assuming this the Fire Temple that you spoke of, it's not quite what I thought it was going to look like

"What were you thinking it was going to look link Brother?" Darbus asked Link

"Well you know more like a temple less of a pyramid, is it even safe to enter." Link responded to Darbus.

"Yes Brother Goron architecture is very hardy and strong like us." Darbus said while hitting his chest with his hand.

"Yeah I can guess as much seeing as this must have built by ancient Gorons and it still stands, color me impressed." Link said while still gazing at the massive structure.

"Link are sure it's safe to enter this thing it looks like it could fall apart at any moment." Midna asked sounding concerned.

"Relax if Darbus says it's safe then it must be, we need to trust my Sworn Brother." Link told Midna

"Alright Link if you say so I trust you…" Midna spoke

"Midna you need to learn to relax and not sweat the details." Link heard Darbus speak to Midna "Whatever happens, happens no amount of preparation will prepare you for the unknown." Darbus finished speaking and turned to Link. "Well Brother this is as far as I may go, the Gorons are forbidden to enter this temple as the ancient prophecies state." Darbus finished speaking and turned away from the Link and Midna "I wish you both luck in your future endeavors." And with that he started to make his way back up through the cave.

"Well Midna it looks like we are on our own from here on." Link told Midna

"Yes, that we are Link." She spoke back to Link

"Well let's get a move on this temple isn't going to finish itself now will it, and maybe I will find a new tool to add to my arsenal." Link spoke triumphantly while making his way to the stone bridge that lead to the temple across the lava.

"Alright Link if you say so." She said while following Link up the slope that lead to the bridge.

Together they made their way up the slope and stepped up near the bridge. They both looked across the bridge spanning the large River of magma that flowed beneath them. Link placed his foot on the bridge. The bridge rumbled a little bit, Link spoke "Well I hope that's just the bridge settling." He said with as much bravado as he could muster. "Well Darbus did say that the tunic would protect me from magma."

"Yeah but he said that he didn't know how long it will protect you for." Midna said looking slightly worried for Link.

"Relax Midna I'm going to be fine." Link responded to Midna with what little bravado he could still show.

"You don't sound too confident in yourself." Midna told him bluntly.

"Well you may have a point." He responded to her sheepishly. He took another step on the bridge. The bridge rumbled again. "Jeez I really hope that's not the bridge." he continued slowly making his way across the bridge step by step. The bridge rumbled with each step. "Maybe I'm just heavier than I thought." He chuckled. Midna also couldn't help but giggle at Links stupid joke.

"Link now is really not the time to be making a joke." She scolded the Hero.

"Midna I laugh in the face of danger you know that." Link told Midna with that false bravado of his. As he made his way across the bridge. Link was slowly inching his way across the bridge. He neared the middle of the bridge. He motioned for Midna to follow him. "Look Midna, you're lighter than me so why don't you make your way across the bridge."

"Alright Link, if you say so." She made her way across the bridge and approached Link in the middle of the bridge. "Alright Link what now."

"Well you get across the bridge and I'll catch up to you." Link motioned to the far side of the bridge.

"Alright then, I don't know how safe this is but okay." She made her way to the far side of the bridge and she looked back at Link. "Well Link are you going to get over here or not." She beckoned for him to get to the other side of the bridge. Link slowly took a few more steps. He heard the bridge rumble louder this time. Link noticed that the bridge was slowly beginning to show cracks in the surface. The only thing Midna heard from Link was a quick swear, followed by him charging across the bridge. She noticed the bridge crumbling behind Link. She screamed at Link, "Link hurry the bridge is collapsing!" she saw Link turn around and look before sprinting faster across the bridge. The crumbling bridge was catching up to Link. Link was beginning to lose his footing as he ran across the crumbling pathway. Link stumbled as his foot caught in one of the cracks, he wrenched his foot free and bolted towards Midna. The breaking pathway caught up to Link. Link jumped off the crumbling walkway and tumbled through the air, all he could see was the warm glow of the river of magma below him.

~Back in Hyrule Field~

The boy in black was crouching by the ashes of a burnt out fire pit.

"Yes they have been here before, I'm not sure how long ago, and I need to search for more clues." The boy searched around the abandoned campsite looking for more clues. He noticed some grass had been torn up nearby. "Must have been the Hero's horse it looks like they went this way." The boy set off towards the small village gate he could see. He grasped the small orange stone that his master has given to him. "Master I have located the boy and women's whereabouts they have escaped into a nearby village I will pursue them."

"Very good boy I want you to find were they have gone and when you find them you know what to do." His master spoke in his gravelly voice.

"Yes master I will exterminate the boy and the girl." He responded to his master.

"Careful with the boy, he will not be easily taken down." His master warned the boy.

"Yes I'm aware he wields the power of the light sprits." The boy responded to his master.

"Not only that boy, he also wields the Triforce of Courage, he is not someone to be taken lightly in combat!" His master shouted at the boy through the crystal.

The boy lowered his head after his master finished scolding him for his wrongdoing. "I'm sorry master I was misinformed of the circumstances I will not take the boy lightly in combat."

"You should ask for all the details before you go running off after some girl your infatuated with." His master had calmed down.

"I'm sorry master I will do better next time." The boy said sounding ashamed.

"You would do go to stay truthful to that promise boy, now deal with the boy and girl and remember to bring me proof of their defeat." His master told him.

"Yes master, as you wish." The boy spoke before pocketing the crystal and setting off towards the small village.

~Back at the Fire Temple~

"Link hold on!" Midna shouted to Link who was clinging to her hand.

"Don't worry Midna I don't plan to!" Link shouted back to her.

Link kicked at the rocks trying to get a foothold. At last, a rock feel and Link managed to start to pull himself up the cliff face. He finally grabbed onto the top of the cliff and hoisted himself up. "Man that was a little too close for comfort." He said standing up and looking back at the broken bridge and looking at the rubble that now filled the river of magma.

"Yes it was Link I was so scared." She said, Link could hear the sincere panic in her voice.

"Relax Midna see I'm fine now, everything worked out just like Darbus said it would be." Link responded sounding calm despite the fact that he was fearful that he might have met with a hot grave. "Yeah I guess my luck is still holding out, that's a reassuring thought to me." He turned back to Midna and said "Well now that that's over we can move on."

"Link are you just going to pretend this never happened!" Midna scolded Link

"Well I mean it already happened it's in the past so why bother with it, it's over so let's continue." Link said calmly as he made his way into the entrance of the temple.

"Link I can't believe your so reckless with your life!" she was shouting at Link now. "You're the Hero your life matter to all the people of Hyrule!"

"Well they could have fooled me…" She could hear Link mumble under his breath.

"Link… what do you mean by that…" she asked Link losing all the anger in her voice.

"Look Midna I have more important things to do then to explain myself right now, maybe after the temple I'll explain myself then." He responded to her.

"Alright Link." She said sounding a little disheartened

Together they made their way into the large stone pyramid that lay before them.

They both stepped into the large lobby of the temple. Link glanced around the large lobby. He noted the two large stone with locks and chain covering them. "I always wondered who locks all these door." Link thought out loud.

"Yeah probably the ancient Gorons in an effort to keep out people like us." Midna answered Link thought.

"Yeah I guess you have a point there." Link spoke back to Midna as he approached the only door that didn't have chains and a lock on it. "Guess I need to get looking for small keys again." Link placed his hands on the stone door. He lifted the door and it slid open "I'm still amazed that these door still work." They walked through the door. They entered the next room and looked around. "Well guess I better get to work." Link went over and smacked the crystal switch with the Master Sword. The switch rang out and the bars blocking the door rose up. He ran across the platforms and leapt across the various platform and made his way to the door and lifted it open. "Alright Midna lets go." He motioned to the door.

"Alright Link," she made her way across the platform and caught up to Link at the door. She passed through the door. "Well Link are you coming." She motioned for Link to follow her through the door.

"Alright don't worry I'm coming." Link said while passing through the doorway. The large stone door slammed down behind them. All Link could see was walls around him. "Oh great a maze… my favorite." Link said sounding slightly annoyed. Midna and Link paced around the maze corridors searching for the exit. Link heard a reptilian screech, and a Lizalfos dropped from the ceiling. "Midna get back," Link pushed behind him. "Let me handle this thing." Link drew his sword. The Lizalfos hissed at the young Hero. "Well then beast what are you waiting for make your move."

"Link be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." Midna sounded concerned for him.

"Relax Midna, I've killed plenty of these things in the past." He held up his shield and slammed it into the beast. It hissed as Link's shield connected with the beast's head. The beast reeled back in a daze. Link seized his opportunity and jumped over the creatures head. He swung his sword downward and the creatures head. The blade connected with the beast's head and Link landed behind the creature. The Lizalfos collapsed to the ground in a heap, dead. "And that's that," Link said while putting his sword away and dusting his hand. "At least I still remember my training."

"Wow Link that was impressive was that…" she was interrupted by Link.

"The Helm Splitter, yes it was." Link cut off Midna mid-sentence. Midna frowned at the Hero.

"Link that wasn't nice." She scolded the Hero. Link chuckled and smiled.

"Yeah I know it was that's why I did it, but hey that's my skill that I learned from the Hero's Shade so I wanted to show off." He chuckled again at her.

Midna smiled a little at how proud Link was of himself. She wondered why she enjoyed seeing him so happy made her feel happy. She didn't notice that Link was staring at her. "Uh Midna are you feeling alright..?"

"Yeah Link I'm fine," she responded when she came to her senses. "I just think we should keep moving we haven't found a way out yet."

"Yeah you got a point Midna, let's get going then." Link started to make his way deeper into the maze.

Midna followed after the Hero. They continued deeper into the maze. They were looking around till finally Midna heard ask "Link you think it even has an exit?"

"I don't know it might not we might have been running in circles for a while." Link looked up towards the ceiling. Link noticed a target on the ceiling. He untied the clawshot and placed it on his hand and aimed for the target. The claw shot towards the target. It firmly embedded itself in the target with a 'thunk'. Link pulled the trigger inside the gauntlet and the chain began to reel in. the chain pulled Link up to the ceiling; he released the claw and fell on top of the maze's walls. He looked around and said to Midna who was now behind him. "Well now what?" he asked out loud.

"Well Link I think that's a chest over there." She was pointing to a wooden chest near the way.

"Well simple enough balance across the maze walls and make it over to the chest, easy." He said with that bravado of his that she loved so much.

"It's never as simple as it sounds Link." She told him.

"Yeah I know that Midna, but it shouldn't be too hard." He said while moving up to the first jump.

"Link, be careful I don't want you to hurt yourself." She said concerned

"Relax Midna I'll be fine." He said as he bent down to make the jump. Link landed on the other wall. "Well, see I told you I'm fine." Link stood up smiling. Midna smiled at him warmly, and made her way across over to her Hero. They continued making their way across the narrow wall tops until they arrived at the chest. Link bent down and opened the chest and grabbed the small key that was inside. "Well, good it looks like I found the first of many small keys I will have to find." Link placed the key in a ring around his belt. "Well let's get a move on back to the lobby.

~Back at Death Mountain Pass~

The boy had followed the trail of the girl and the boy to Death Mountain Pass. He was making his way up the path. He knew full well that they have fled to the domain to the Goron. He stuck to the shadow knowing that he would not be seen. He continued to make his way up the dusty trail that led to Death Mountain. He tucked into an alcove and removed the small orange jewel from his tunic and held it out. "Hello Master…" The gravelly voice emanated from the jewel.

"Hello Master, I have tracked the boy and girl to Death Mountain." He spoke to the jewel

"See now was it so hard for you to do something right." His master spoke with approval in his voice. "Well then now why aren't you going after the, stop wasting time and get after them I want them dead boy!" all approval in his masters voice had faded and was replaced with anger.

"I am sorry master I only wished to update you on my search." The boy hung his head in shame.

"Yes it is good of a puppet to show remorse for his actions, now get going!" the gravelly voice roared from the crystal. The image of his master faded from the crystal and once again he was surrounded by silence. He crept out of the alcove and continued up the mountain sticking to the shadows the whole way.

~ Back at the Fire Temple lobby ~

Link approached the large locked door. Link inserted the key into the lock and turned the key. The locks rumbled a little as the lock released the chains. The chains and lock fell to the ground. "Well that's that." Link said while placing his hands on the door to open it. They both went into the next room. They glanced around and noticed the Beamos were blocking some other doors. Link drew his bow and arrow and took aim. He drew back the bowstring and nocked an arrow. He aimed at the Beamos and let the arrow fly. The arrow struck the Beamos in the eye, it bellowed smoke and stopped rotating.

"Nice shot," he heard Midna say from behind him.

"What can I say, I've been practicing archery for a while." Link responded.

"Would you mind if I gave it a try?" Midna asked sheepishly

"Sure feel free," Link said while handing the bow and arrow to Midna. Link stood behind Midna and helped her nock the arrow. "Alright, now take a deep breath and focus on your target." They were aiming at another Beamos that hadn't seen them yet. "And then wait for your moment to strike…, then let it fly." Midna let go of the bow string and the arrow flew and planted itself right in the Beamos eye. It billowed smoke and ceased functioning. "See look you're a natural at this!" Link said excitedly.

"I guess I am." She said looking at the bow. "Here Link you can have your bow back." She handed Link back the bow.

"Are you sure you seemed pretty good at it, but okay I'll take it back anyway." Link grabbed the bow and placed it on his back. He made his way to the one of the deactivated Beamos and grabbed it and pushed it out of the way so he could enter the room. He opened the small wooden chest and retrieved the bundle of arrows that was in it. He pushed the next Beamos out of the way and entered the door and glanced around the room. There was a chest in the middle of the room. "Alright this seems easy enough." Link approached the chest. As he did a wall of flame shot up around the chest. He stepped back away from the flame. The two Armos statues in the room lit up. He also heard the screech of the Lizalfos and saw them land on the ground. "Oh great, not these guys," just as he said that another wall of flame shot up between him and Midna.

"Link, No!" Midna shouted as Link disappeared behind the massive wall of flame. All Midna could see was the large hammer wielding Armos ahead of her. All Midna could hear on Link's side was hissing and screeching and Link grunting.

"Midna… the jewel on their back that's the weak point, ugh get off you overgrown lizards" Midna heard Link shout from his side of the flames.

"Alright," she took a deep breath. "How hard can it be, just remember what Link taught you." She took another deep breath and drew her sword. She looked on at the two stone statues moving towards her. She jumped behind one of the statues when it dropped it hammer. On their back she could see a large purple gemstone. She swung her sword at the jewel she saw a crack appear on the jewel, she swung again and saw the crack widen and the statue eye emitted a bright flash of light. The statue turned and started swing the hammer wildly around. She jumped back from it to avoid the crazed swings. The statue threw up dust as it thrashed about before admitted beams of light and detonating. She was showered with small stone fragments. She then looked at the other one. She took another deep breath and jumped around the second statue and struck the jewel twice. The second statue also thrashed around before detonating. She was again showered by stone fragments. The massive wall of flame faded.

"Uh… Midna could you offer some help?" He grunted out while fighting the second of three Lizalfos. The first one lay dead near the door. She stared at the third Lizalfos she picked up and threw a rock at it to get its attention. It hissed and began to run towards her. "Midna watch out they are speedy little pests." He grunted while hitting one of them with his shield.

"Alright I'll keep that in mind." She swung her sword only to see it be blocked by the beast's shield. She recoiled and the beast swung at her. She blocked the hit with her blade and slashed it across the midsection. The creature screeched and swung again at her. She blocked the hit again, and again swung at it again. It screeched it was getting tired she could tell. She then saw an arrow fly through the air and strike the beast in the head.

"Alright, so that was decent but you need to focus more and pay more attention, but not bad just keep practicing." Link was putting the bow on his back.

"Thanks, and I will." She responded to Link critiques.

"Well the fire wall has receded so I'll go open the chest. " Link said while making his way to the chest.

"Alright then," Midna said while resting against the wall near the door. Link cracked open the chest and reached inside and retrieved the small key and placed it on his key ring. Link and Midna then went back to lobby to the last door that was locked. Link inserted the key and the lock and chains fell to the floor. They entered the room and link glanced around, he saw a barred off door and he was a few troches on the wall and another door. He made his way to the unblocked door and opened it. They entered a large open circular room and they glanced around. "Say Link don't you think this rooms looks a little empty?" Midna ask quizzically.

"Yeah it does look a little empty you would almost think this was like a mini-boss room or something." He answered her.

"Yeah you might be right." She said back to the Hero. Just then a terrible roar filled the room.

"Well looks like I was right, well here we go!" Link said excitedly, as he drew his sword.

"Mind if I help out?" She asked Link.

"Sure I could use all the help I could get." Link answered her question. Midna drew her sword and took a deep breath. "Relax Midna; eventually sword-fighting will come natural to you." Together they stood in the center of the room looking around for threats. The roar shook the room again and they both looked towards the ceiling. There they saw a monstrous and demented looking version of a Dynalfos. It clung to the ceiling with and dropped down with a vicious, angry roar. It hissed at the two of them and drew the large battle axe that was on its back. The flame it breathed was a dark purple as if blackened by night.

"Link that creature is not normal." Midna could see the veins of light running under its scaly skin.

"Yeah I could tell that much by looking at the big, ugly brute." Link responded.

"That creature has been contaminated with Twilight power; we need to kill it before it infests more."

"Way ahead of you," Link said while charging forward towards the creature. Link swung his blade at the beast. As it connected she saw the blade glow golden as it struck the beasts flesh.

"The Blade of Evil's Bane, I had almost forgotten." She was looking on I awe at the Master Sword.

"Uh… Midna a little help would be appreciated," he said while assaulting the beast.

"Yes, alright I will," she waved her hand over her blade and it glowed with the familiar phosphorescent lines. The beast smacked Link away with its hand. Link slammed into the ground. The beast roared in triumph. As it did it was assaulted by orbs of Twilight power. It roared and the purple fire rained down in the room. She could feel the heat but wasn't bothered by it. She charged at the creature and brought her sword down on the beast. The beast effortlessly deflected her blow. "There must be a better way of handling this foe." She thought to herself. She swept her blade at the beast's feet, and she felt the blade connect with its feet. The beast screeched in rage as it fell to the ground. She lifted her blade and attempted to plunge it into the beast's skull but it rolled out of the way. She quickly looked over to see if Link was okay, he was slowly getting up and coughing.

"Oh by the Goddess's, that hurt," he said while picking himself up off the ground. "Sure hope I don't make that mistake again." Midna rushed over to him to protect him from the beast.

"Link stay behind me." Midna told him sternly.

"Oh, relax will you." He said as she heard a bottle uncork. Link swiftly downed the bitter tasting red fluid. He recorked the bottle and grabbed his sword off the ground. "I'm not dead yet beast." He said while charging in to back up Midna. The beast still fought back hard.

"Link are you sure you should be fighting." She told him.

"Yes I'm fine, worry about not dying, not me." Link scolded her.

"Alright," she said as she dodged around the beast's battleaxe.

"Jeez this thing is tough, it just doesn't want to die." Link spoke while assaulting the beast. The beast emitted another piercing roar the echoed around the room. Link looked up at the beasts head. There he was the beast's source of power. A large black and orange crystal was implanted in the creature's skull. "Midna look up!" he shouted over to her. She glanced up at the creature while dodging around the beast's furious swipes. She noticed the large crystal sticking out.

"Yes Link I see it, but how can we get to it?" she asked Link

"Oh, I've got an idea, keep the beast still and I'll take care of it." Link spoke to her over the beast's roars and screeches as it attempted to assault the two.

"Alright Link, if you say so I trust you." She threw a few more orbs at it to gets its attention. Link stood for a moment as he pulled the large bomb-tipped arrows from the quiver. He was amazed by Midna elegance and grace in combat. She danced around the foe as if dancing with someone. Her movements were so fluid and elegant. Why didn't he notice this when they were training. Shaking his head he brought himself back to the battle and nocked the bomb arrow. "Now Midna, Hold it still!" he shouted to her.

"Okay!" she shouted back as she clashed blades with the foul beast. She was so close she could smell its rancid breath. She heard the twang of the bow and the hiss of a bomb. She jumped back to avoid the blast radius. The bomb arrow struck the beast in the head. It screeched in pain as it fell to the ground. Link ran up to the beast and leapt into the air. His blade came crashing down on the beast's skull. It weakly hissed finally defeated. The shard had vanished in a flash of orange.

"Well that's finally over," Link said with a sigh "Can't say I miss being almost killed over and over."

"Well at least we both survived." As she spoke she a flash of light. A chest had appeared at the back of the circular room. "You know what that means Link." She said.

"Yeah, yeah another new item to haul around with me." He said sounding unenthused.

"Don't sound so bored that means we are one step closer to finishing this dreadful place." She responded smiling at the Hero.

"Yeah I guess you got a point." He said returning Midna's smile. Link approached the chest and cracked it open. He reached inside and pulled out the dungeon item. The Fire Arrows emitted a warm glow that slightly illuminated the room. "Well that's good now let's get a move on I know I saw something the other room." Link said while making his was over to the door. Midna couldn't help but smile at the Hero's determination and how well he hid it.

"He hasn't changed on bit." She thought to herself as they made their way to the previous room.

(Author Note: Well that was the Fire Temple what did you guys think, some input would be nice so I can get some ideas for the next temple… so next is the boss and then some post-temple stuff.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's Note: Hey Guys For-Shovelry here, I just wanted to apologize for how long this took to upload… I may upload a Demo-story and see what you guys think… it's the Legend of Zelda put in the Assassins Creed universe…)

Link and Midna left the Mini-Boss room, and entered the previous room. Link pulled out his bow and arrow "Well let's see how this works." He said while nocking and arrow from his quiver. He focused on the arrow and soon after a few seconds the arrow's tip was consumed by flame. The fire arrow's glow warmed Link's face as he aimed for torches on the wall. The arrow flew from the bow and shot through the air and lit the torch. It then hit the wall and went out. Link drew another and lit the other torch. The bars on the door slid up as the Link was putting away his bow. They traveled into the next room.

"Wow…" Link heard Midna gasp. They had walked into some kind of crystal cavern. The crystals shone brightly despite the lack of light from the surface. The light danced and flickered as they walked through the cavern. They approached the door and noticed it was barred off.

"Jeez, they expect me to find a crystal switch among all these things." Link said with a sigh. He drew another arrow and aimed it a torch on the wall. "Maybe this might do something." He said as he released the arrow and lit the torch. The torches light bathed the cavern with the warm yellow glow of the torch. He proceeded to light the rest of the torches. The cavern was now filled with the warm yellow glow.

"Link maybe the switch won't reflect the light?" Midna asked.

"Yeah that might be what I need to look for." Link answered her question. He glanced around the room and searched for the switch that he needed to find. He was searching for the switch when a heard a loud chime. He looked back and saw Midna standing next to the crystal switch with a grin on her face.

"Look Link I found it." She said while still smiling.

"Well that's good." Link said while smiling back to her.

"Well then I guess we can head through the door now." She motioned to the now unbarred door.

"Yeah let's get going I just want to be done with this temple." He said with a little bit of smirk still on his face. Midna couldn't help but giggle at the Hero. He looked in her direction and motioned for Midna to follow him. As they made their way through the now opened door a wave of heat washed over them. He heard Midna briefly lose her breath.

"Wow, its hot," was her only comment.

"Yeah you could say that again." Link said while also catching his breath. All that was in front of them was a massive lake of magma.

"How are we going to get across?" Midna asked Link.

"Well I have no idea." He said while looking around the room. He looked towards the ceiling. He noticed a series of stalactites on the ceiling. Each one had a bomb flower growing next to it. "Heh, I think I just figured it out." He said while drawing his bow and aiming towards the ceiling. Midna glanced up and noticed the bomb flowers. She saw a fire arrow fly from Link's bow and strike the flower. She could faintly hear the hissing of the flower. She could hear the explosion and the cracking of stone as the stalactite fell from the roof. It firmly planted itself in the magma.

"Well that works." She mentioned to Link.

"Yes, it did." Link said while taking aim at another bomb flower. Another arrow flew and another stalactite fell. Link continued knocking down stalactites until they had finally created a bridge. "Well let's get to jumping." Link spoke. He ran at the lake of magma and leapt to the first stalactite. "Well Midna are you coming." He motioned for her to follow him. She wanted to hide in his shadow but it was too bright in the room. She was dizzy from the heat. She was about to lose her balance too. Link jumped back to the shore. She felt ready to collapse. Her vision went black as she fell. All she could feel was Link's firm grip on her before she passed out. She awoke a little bit later in the crystal chamber. She glanced around looking for Link. She couldn't see him in the now dark room all that was there was his bow. She grabbed it and lit the torches so she could see. Still despite the light she couldn't see her Hero anywhere. She finally heard the door open. Link entered the room with a red colored dress.

"Oh Link there you are I thought you had left me!" she cried as she saw him.

"Midna relax, I just went topside and got you something to help with the heat." He pointed to the red and gold dress he was holding.

"Did the Gorons make that just for me." She couldn't believe they had done something so nice despite how rude she had been.

"Yeah I told them I just needed something to keep you from passing out." He was speaking to her. "Then next thing I now they come out with this fancy thing seems a little much, but I think it's perfect for you." He handed Midna the dress "Well are you going to try it on." He motioned for her to go into the other room. "Don't worry I won't peek." He said with a mischievous grin.

"You better not, or I will make you pay." She threatened the Hero.

"I'd like to see that." The Hero said while laughing. She scowled at him as she left the room. She entered the previous and looked back at the door to make sure Link was looking. She stood behind one of the statues as she changed her dress. She neatly folded her previous dress and held onto it as she returned to Link. She really liked the dress. I was crimson in color with some golden highlights on the edges and sleeves. It even had the Goron symbol stitched into the back in golden thread. Even she thought I was a little extreme and overdone. She reentered the room to meet up with Link. She could hear Link whistle as she entered the room. She scowled at him again. "Looks good," She could hear him say.

"I agree with you Link this seems a little much, but I like it." She said while doing a little spin to see how it looked.

"Yeah I think they did a good job myself." Link said while looking at the elaborate and ornate dress.

"Alright so this should help with the heat correct?" She asked Link

"Yeah it's the same design as my tunic." Link answered her.

"Alright so we can move on right?" she asked again.

"Yeah if you are feeling up to it." He answered her.

"Then let's get a move on then." She said while making her was to the door. Link nodded his head and followed her through the door. They reentered the room Midna had passed out in. They made their way through the room without a problem with Midna's new dress. "Wow, this thing really does help keep you cool." She mentioned.

"Yeah, Darbus said it would." He mentioned to her. They made their way across the magma lake and finally arrived at the door on the far side. Link pushed the door open and they walked through. The arrived in the next room. They glanced around and Link noticed some clawshot targets on the wall. He pulled the clawshot from his belt and placed them on his hands. He aimed at the targets and shot the claw. It stuck in the target and when he hung from them he felt them slide out. Midna noticed another port on the ceiling open and another target was revealed. Link held up the other clawshot and shot to another target near the wall. When it slid out, a burst of flame shot from the wall. Link fell from the ceiling and hit the ground with a thud.

"Link!" Midna screamed as she ran over to the Hero who now was lying on the floor unmoving. She quickly put out the fire that had covered his tunic. She rolled him over and heard him cough.

"Ouch, that really hurt." He said while getting up. "I could barely feel the flames at all, I hurt more from the fall." He got to his feet and coughed again. "I can't say I missed doing this." He said with a little bit of a smirk. Midna wanted to slap him for his carelessness, but he didn't deserve that. He had already suffered enough as is in this temple. He aimed back at the clawshot targets and grappled to some of the other ones. The ports on the ceiling were open and Link could finally get to the door. He grappled his way to the door. He reached his hand down to help pull Midna up. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. They entered the door in front of them. Link saw a group of switches and some boulders laying on the ground. "Well this looks straight forward."

"Yes, Link it really does." She said as Link made his way over to the boulders and picked one up. She could hear Link grunt as he picked it up. "Link do you need me to help you."

"Nah, its fine I got this under control." He said while hauling one of the boulders.

"Alright Link if you say so." She watched him haul several more boulder over. Finally all the switches were pressed down. The door opened and they progressed through it. The next room they entered had a magma fall blocking the door to the nest room.

"Well looks like we need to stop the flow of that to progress." Link was glancing around the room.

"Your right, and look there is a switch and a door over there." She mentioned to him.

"Yeah so I think I got this." Link pulled out his bow and aimed a bomb arrow at the cracked ceiling. The bomb arrow exploded revealing the iced over eye switch. Link aimed a fire arrow at it and let it fly. The ice sizzled as it melted, and the eye closed and the door opened. Link entered the room and looked at the statue.

"Hey isn't this one of those owl statues." Midna chimed in.

"Yeah I think it is." He responded to her.

"Well the Link get out you Dominion Rod." She told him. Link reached onto his belt and untied the Dominion Rod from his belt. He threw the green orb at the owl statue. The statue came to life in a flash of green light. Link began walking and the statue mirrored his movements and followed Link. Link led the statue over to the switch. The statue stood on the switch and pulled back on the Dominion Rod. The light inside the statue flew back to the Dominion Rod and the statue ceased to move and glow. But the magma fall had ceased and the way was clear. Link put away the Dominion Rod and made his way to the door. Link and Midna entered through the now opened doorway. They looked around the room. Link and Midna both saw the door that was blocked off by a gate. Link was glancing around the room for a way to remove the gate. Midna noticed a series of fans, "Link look up," She pointed towards the ceiling. Link glanced up at the ceiling and he noticed the series of fans. He untied the Gale Boomerang from his belt. He held it up and he felt the wind whip up around the boomerang. He aimed at the fans and he threw the boomerang. It flew through the air in a whirlwind and the fans spun and the gate slid open. They both approached the door and bars flew up.

"Oh great…" Midna heard Link groan as he turned around to notice the two lizalfos.

"Not these guys again." Midna also groaned out.

"Well let's get rid of these guys." He said while brandishing his sword. Midna also drew her sword. One of the lizalfos jumped at Link. He bashed it out of the air with his shield. "Idiot," she heard Link mutter as he drove his sword into its skull. It hissed then went silent. The other one pounced at Midna and she jumped back. The lizalfo's sword embedded itself in the ground. The beast hissed as it struggled to pull its sword out. Midna slashed it across the chest and finished it off. The bars on the door dropped allowing them to leave at last. They entered the next room and glanced around. Midna noticed the large door with the massive lock on it.

"Link I would assume that's the boss door." She spoke.

"Yeah I would guess so, not that it does much good we still need to key." Link pointed at the massive lock.

"Yeah, you have a point." She spoke back to the Hero.

"Well guess we only have one way to go now." Link pointed to door and they made their way to the door. They entered the only door they could. The room they entered had a large rotating spiked bar with multiple eye switches on the wall. "Oh boy, this looks fun." Midna could Link was displeased with this room. Midna noticed a switch on the other side of the room.

"Link look over there." She pointed to the switch.

"Huh, wonder if that will stop the spiked bar?" Link wondered to himself.

"Worth a shot." She told Link.

"Alright Midna but I want you to be careful, don't hurt yourself." He warned her.

"Don't worry 'Hero' I won't." she giggled a little bit. She saw Link smile at this comment and pull out his bow.

"I am relying on you Midna." He told her. She made her way into the circular area and watched the spiked bar for a while. When it spun past her she moved into its swing radius. She quickly made her way around the room and to the switch. When she stood on it the bar stopped spinning and Link could softly walk out. Link walked out and held up the bow and shot the switches. The door's bars slid down and Link made his way to Midna. They both entered the door and arrived in the next room. There they saw the massive and ornate chest.

"Well that's a welcome sight." Midna spoke when she noticed the chest.

"Yeah that means we are one step closer to getting out of here." Link said sounding exhausted.

"Yeah the sooner I get out of the place the happier I'll be." She said sounding equally exhausted.

"But first things first we need to get to the chest to start." Link said thinking out loud. They both glanced around the room looking for a way to remove the fire barrier. Link saw the frozen over eye switch. He aimed his bow at the switch and fired. The flaming arrow struck the ice and hissed as it melted the ice. The now extinguished arrow struck the eye switch. A section of wall slid up to reveal an owl statue behind it and a switch. Between the statue and the switch was a narrow path that led to magma. Link untied the Dominion Rod and aimed at the statue and threw the green orb at the statue. The orb struck the statue and the statue came to life in a flash of green light. Link carefully guided the statue across the narrow walkway and onto the switch. The magma level in the room dropped slightly. Midna looked up and noticed a port on the ceiling opened revealing a clawshot target switch.

"Link look up," She told Link. Link glanced upwards towards the clawshot target. He tied the Dominion Rod back to his belt and pulled off the clawshots. He aimed the clawshot at the target and fired it. It embedded itself in the target. The target slid out and the magma level dropped a little more. Link saw a crystal switch slightly covered in magma. He aimed the bow at it and shot it. It chimed loudly as the magma level finally reached the bottom now was only a few puddles of magma. A ladder descended down the pit so they could climb down. They arrived at the bottom and Link noticed a pull chain on the wall. He grabbed it and pulled it back. The chain reached the end and Link didn't notice anything change.

"Maybe something changed up top, Midna why don't you go look." He instructed Midna. She climbed back to the top.

'Alright Link, pull the chain." She shouted down to him. She waited for a few moments until she saw a section of wall slowly rising up. Behind the wall she could see another crystal switch. She walked under the wall segment and hit the switch. It chimed loudly again and she saw the ring of fire dissipate. She crawled under the wall segment, "Link I'm clear you can let go of the chain now." She shouted to the Hero.

"Alright," she heard him shout back. "What did it do?" He asked her.

"It raised that section of wall and revealed a crystal switch." She told the Hero.

"Finally I can open the chest at long last." Link approached the chest and opened it. He reached inside and grabbed the large skull-shaped key. "Now all that's left is to take care of the boss." Link sighed as he said this.

"Something wrong Link, aren't you happy to almost be done." She said slightly concerned for her Hero.

"No, I'm just a little tired that's all." He said reassuring her.

"Alright then Link, let's finish what we started." She said with some enthusiasm. They left the room and ventured back to the room with the imposing boss door. Link inserted the big key and the key turned. The gears and tumblers of the lock whirled and spun and clanked. The lock finally emitted a loud clunk as the chains were released. The chains fell with a loud clatter and the lock hit the ground and threw up dust.

"Well let's get this over with." Link said sounding a little exhausted. The room was a large open arena with a massive pile of rocks in the middle.

"Link look," Midna was pointing to a large black stone-like key sitting among the pile of rocks. "That's one of the Twilight Keys."

"Midna stay back you know it can't be that easy." He grabbed her arm. Just as Link finished the sentence the room shook and a flash of red light emanated from the Key. The mass of rocks began to move and shift and then they began to assemble into a roughly human shaped form. The mass of rocks roared and looked at the two intruders. Link let go of Midna's arm and pushed her out of the way as the creature brought its fist down on couple. Link quickly looked the creature of over looking for weak points. He noticed it had a bundle of bomb flowers growing on the insides of it hands.

"Link, what do we do!" Midna shouted to Link. She saw an arrow fly and then a bright explosion and the creature roared as its hand was blown up. It swatted at Link with its still functional hand. Link felt the hand connect with him. Midna watched in horror as Link was swept to the wall. Link hit the wall with a thump and dropped to the ground not moving. Links bow was lying where he was standing. She knew if she could grab it she could protect Link. She got and ran to the bow. She grabbed it off the ground and nocked an arrow. She focused on the arrow and soon the tip was alight. She took aim at the creatures other hand and fired the arrow. The Bomb Flowers hissed and exploded obliterating its other hand. It roared again as she ran over to Link. She grabbed him and shook him. He didn't move but she could still see that he was breathing. She reached for his belt and pulled off one of the bottles she quickly uncorked it and brought it to Link's lips. She gently poured the crimson fluid into Link's mouth. She saw his eyes flicker open. He gasped as he looked around the room.

"What happened?" he asked while standing up and reaching for his bow. "Wait where is my bow." He said franticly.

"I have it I used it to protect you when it knocked you out." She said handing Link the bow.

"Well I guess I need to thank you for that." He said while taking the bow. The creature was still roaring and trying to find a way to attack. It roared louder and the room shook and boulders began to drop from the ceiling. 'Wow, this guy needs to quiet down a bit." Link aimed the fire arrow at one of the cannons that were around the room. The arrow lit the fuse and it hissed at the cannon fired it projectile. It struck the beast in the head. Link could now see the key but it was surrounded by a glowing red sphere.

"Link you need to crack the darkness with you blade." She pointed to the key.

"Okay got it, so I need to bring it down to our level." He said as he drew back another arrow. He was about to fire when something grabbed him from behind. Link was pulled to the ground just as a boulder landed where he was standing but a moment ago. He looked behind and saw Midna also on the ground. She must have been the one who pulled him. He got back up and helped pull her up. Link took aim again and he fired the arrow and it struck the aura. It bounced off harmlessly, so instead he aimed at another one of the cannons. He let the arrow fly and the golem blocked it with its hand.

"Link I don't think it's going to be that easy I think it's trying to protect itself." She pointed to the Golem blocking one of the cannons.

"Well then it looks like we need someone to distract it, Midna I assume you're up for it." He looked over in Midna direction.

"Well I guess if someone has to do it." She said while making her way over to golem.

"Midna catch!" Link shouted as he tossed the bow over to Midna. She caught the bow and quickly took aim at the cannon fuse. She let the fire arrow fly and before the golem could react the cannon's fuse was lit. The cannon's projectile struck the golem's body. More rocks crumbled and collapsed. The aura around the key glowed more violently and brighter. The rocks fragments on the grounds began to assemble themselves into small rock creatures. Link began knocking apart the ones that were close to him.

"Link catch!" She shouted as she tossed the bow back to Link he caught it and was tripped by one of the small rock creatures. They began to pile on top of him. Midna an over to him and knocked off some of the rock creatures. She helped him to his feet. Link shook off the rest of the small rock creatures.

"Midna keep these things off me while I take aim." He told her.

"Alright Link I can handle that." She while setting to work exterminating the small creatures. Link aimed at another one of the cannons and lit the fuse. Another projectile hit the Golem's torso. The Golem finally collapsed. As it crumbled it sent out a wave of dust. The dust wave washed over them. They both emerged from the dust. Link was coughing loudly. He walked over to Midna and helped her up.

"Well I guess that's that, let's get the key and get out of here." He said sounding relieved. Link looked over at the key and saw is still surrounded in the dark aura. Link approached it only to have it roll away. "Darn thing hold still." He said as he chased it around the room. Every time he got close enough to swing it rolled away. Midna stood in front of it and stopped it with her foot.

"Well Link couldn't even catch a ball." She chuckled as she said this. Link smiled at her and struck the orb with the Master Sword. The blade emitted a white light as the orb cracked and finally shattered. Midna grabbed the key, "Alright that's one of the many we are going to need to find and collect." She heard Link sigh. "Link, are you alright?" She asked the young Hero.

"Yeah I just want to get out of this place." He said while shaking dust off of him.

"Alright well lets go." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. They made their way to the lobby of the temple and out the front entrance. Link sighed again

"Right, the bridge I had forgotten." He rubbed his head trying to figure something out. Link saw Darbus on the opposite shore. He pulled back a fire arrow and let it fly. Darbus looked up and saw the red flash of light and noticed the red clothed boy and women.

"Brother!" Darbus shouted as he made his way through the magma and over to the two of them.

"So Darbus how are we going to get out of here, you brought me Midna's dress so how can you get us both out."

"Easy Brother we Goron have already finished creating a path with boulders." Link looked down at the magma moat and noticed a series of boulder lodged in the magma. They made their way to the boulders and jumped across to the other side and made their way out of the cave.

(Authors Note: Hey it's me again For-Shoverly… again sorry this chapter took so long ive been busy and haven't had much time to type I hope the next chapter won't take as long. So as for the Demo-Story I should have it up soon so next up whatever temple I decide to do next. Some fan input would be helpful. For-Shovelry out…)


End file.
